


How to Avoid Drowning - Jan 13

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [61]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Memento mori, Tw: Mentions/Discussion of Drowning, Unus Annus, tw: mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: What it says on the tinDisclaimer: I'm not an expert, I can just give you some advice I've picked up over my (albeit short) lifestay safe out there :))
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	How to Avoid Drowning - Jan 13

After two minutes underwater, you become unconscious.   
Two minutes maximum.   
It depends on your lung capacity, how long you will last.  
It also depends on how much air is in your lungs to begin with, how much brain power you’re able to work with to get out of the situation.   
Because that’s the goal isn’t it?

To get out of the situation

To survive just a little bit longer

To not drown

To not die

So, after two minutes* you must fall limp.  
You must relax everything.   
Nothing can be tense. Not a single muscle should move.   
Don’t stress about it though.

Just imagine that the water is your friend, giving you a hug.  
Or that the water is a nice, soft bed or blanket.  
Something that will help you relax.  
Anything that will help you relax

Because the enemy** will not leave until you are dead  
Until they think you are dead, at the very least.  
If you are able to fool them, then you can continue to live  
You can retreat, come up with a plan  
Figure out a way to better defend yourself  
Or attack those that attacked you

Do whatever you think is best  
And stay safe

\- Inky

*Know your lung capacity- Learn it if you don’t. Cut it off, go limp just before your limit, before you pass out.   
The point is not to die- if you go unconscious in the water, you will die.***

**Much of this explanation assumes that someone is attacking you, holding you under the water. If that is not the case, if you are trapped under something or cannot swim- well  
A) try and signal for help  
If there’s something or someone you can grab onto, you could possibly lift yourself or get them to help you.  
A2) if you are trapped under a large object, such as a boat, attempt to get all the way under it- there may be an air pocket.  
B) try and get to the surface  
If you cannot do that, resort to methods A and/or A2

This explanation also assumes that the attacker would not be afraid of the use of excessive force, or that their aim would be to kill you  
It does NOT assume that the attacker is an assassin- any assassin who knows what they’re doing will check to make sure you are dead. Hell, they probably wouldn’t drown you because drowning is messy and they’re a fucking professional.****

***Unless you have someone there who could, maybe, possibly help. But if they aren’t already helping you then they are probably caught up doing their own thing. There is no guarantee that they will come to help- there is no guarantee that you will be able to survive if you pass out.

If you pass out, you can do nothing to increase your chances of survival, you will have to rely on outside methods. 

****I don’t actually know how exactly assassins do their jobs, or whether or not an assassin would try to drown their target. I am not a professional, so do your own research into the subject and don’t take my word for everything

As always, if I’m wrong about something, please correct me :))  
I don’t want to be spreading any misinformation

Side Note:   
More proof that Amy is totally 100% God- she said herself that she has never been in the womb before.


End file.
